The Fourth Kind
by DimkaxXxRoza
Summary: What happens when Rose, Dimitri, along with Lissa and Christian, go to Forks, Washington to see if the rumors of large amounts of strigoi living there are true, and find that these rumors are about a group called the Cullen Family? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I've had this idea for a while, and finally decided to make it into a story and see how it goes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy **_**or**_** Twilight, no matter how much I wish I do.**

**Oh and just so you know, this takes place after Shadow Kiss, Dimitri was never turned; it's summer, Rose and everybody else have graduated. They are now in the royal court.**

**Enjoy!**

It was a nice day in the Court so I was hanging out with Lissa. We both really disliked the cold, so we decided to take advantage of the warmth while it lasted. Of course, when it was finally clear and warm, I have to go on a mission to the rainiest place in the continental US.

Dimitri came running over to me earlier that day and said, "Rose, we've discovered evidence of a possible strigoi hideout in Forks, Washington," he explained. Then, just as I was about to ask why he was telling me this, he said, "They've chosen us to go and check it out, and, if the rumors are true, eliminate any strigoi. This mission could be a pretty long one."

"This could be fun. Do you know when we're leaving?"

"From what I hear, tomorrow," he said, then he gave me a kiss on the cheek and went off, my guess was to pack.

The only problem was telling Lissa about this. I knew her, and she would want to tag along, which to me, was no problem at all. In fact, I would love to have her come along. The problem was there was probably no one that would allow her to go for her safety.

"Liss, I'm going on a mission in this place called Forks, Washington with Dimitri to go investigate and handle reports of lots of strigoi living there," I said, trying to make it sound as boring as possible.

"I'm coming."

"Somehow, I thought you would say that."

"So, Rose, can I come?"

"You know that's not my call."

"Well, I know whose call it is," she said, then went off. I knew exactly what she was about to do. She used compulsion on anyone that got in the way of her, and going with us. And while she was on a role, she even managed to get Christian to be able to go along with us.

When we were all packed, we left for Forks, it was about a four hour thirty minute ride, but it would only seem like an hour and thirty minutes thanks to the time zone change.

When we arrived, we were briefed on everything we needed to know about the possible strigoi. We learned that they lived as a family, and were called the Cullens. There were nine of them, and they were all very pale, never seemed to get older, and one of our agents thought she saw one of them drinking blood.

This was going to be a fun mission.

**Well, I hoped you guys liked it. There's still more to come, and I plan to update soon. I had fun writing this, so I hope it shows. It was kind of rushed though; my mom needs to use the computer. In the next chapter, the Cullen family makes their first appearance!**

**~Caitlyn**


	2. Welcome to Forks

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait on the second chapter to this story, but I currently do not have a computer… so I have to make do with using my mom's laptop… at least hers has word on it. Also, this is only a side story, at least it is until 'Yes, No, Maybe?' is finished.**

**I hope you guys don't hate me too much for the long wait though, I'm really, really sorry!**

**Chapter 2**

**Welcome to Forks**

Forks was defiantly not my kind of place. Being a dhampir, I actually like the sun, the same goes for Dimitri. But in a way, the weather was perfect, seeing as we had bought Christian and Lissa along. So thanks to the rainy weather, we can work on a non-nocturnal schedule.

Everything seemed to be going well so far. We got a small house next to the police chief, Charlie Swan's house. There had been a lot of possible strigoi sightings there, also, his daughter, Bella Swan, had apparently had a lot of contact with the possible strigoi. So this house would make the perfect lookout point.

It was a small house, with two bedrooms and two bathrooms, a small kitchen/dining room, and a living room. Lissa and Christian were sharing a room, and Dimitri and I were sharing a room. I mean, everybody had already learned that we were together, so there was no big deal. And their room was right across from ours, so we'd hear if there was any trouble.

When we had settled in, we had decided to go meet the neighbors.

"Ding Dong," Dimitri rang the doorbell.

"Hello," a man with the world's most amazing mustache answered the door. I can only presume this was Charlie. "Oh, you guys must be the new neighbors!"

"Yes," Dimitri said in that drop dead amazing Russian accent of his, "I'm Dimitri Belikov, and this is my girlfriend-"

"Rose Hathaway," I cut in.

"And I'm Lissa Dragomir," Lissa said, "pleased to meet you."

"Oh and I'm Christian Ozera."

"Well, you guys all seem like nice kids to add to the neighborhood, how old are you all?"

"Eighteen," everyone but Dimitri answered.

"Twenty-Four," Dimitri said, though he would be twenty-five in a month.

"So you three are the same age as my daughter Bella," Charlie said, then continued to say, "why don't you guys come in, Bella's still home, I'll call her down so she can introduce herself."

Bella came down the stairs, and she was defiantly a very normal girl, no strigoi there.

"Hi," she said, she must be shy.

"Hi! I'm Rose Hathaway!"

"I'm Lissa Dragomir!"

"Christian Ozera."

"And I'm Dimitri Belikov, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you guys too."

The doorbell rang again, this time, Bella ran to get it.

My strigoi senses that usually went off when I was around strigoi felt weird, I mean, it normally feels nauseating, but now it was just a dull pain. Like there was the threat, but no real danger.

"Guys, this is my boyfriend."

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen."

**Yay! I like that better than my original second chapter!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**So… was that a cliffy? I was gonna write more but it just felt right leaving it there… ^^**

**What do you guys think about it?**

**~Caitlyn**

**PS.**

**I love you all for putting up with my lack of updates!**


End file.
